


'Maybe's

by sdecci



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Image, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doubt, ED TW, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, I spell Viktor with a K because it looks right to me, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, No Dialogue, Self-Doubt, Sleeping Together, TW for anyone with food issues, but it's not sexual, coping badly, not talking, sad thoughts, swearing but not very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9970937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdecci/pseuds/sdecci
Summary: Late one night when they're in bed together and everything is going fine just as usual, Viktor shifts in his sleep and a hand is planted just above Yuuri's waistline, slipping up his shirt a little. They had gone out and had fun and been so exhausted when they got back that they didn't care to take anything off before crashing onto the bed. Now it was nearly 5 A.M., Yuuri had been woken up by this, and Viktor was still faceplanted on his back with a snore that wouldn't be so noticeable if it weren't the only sound in the room that Yuuri had to hear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started two paragraphs of this in a WordPad Document three months ago and just now tonight decided to finish it. Do with that what you will.

If he could just move without waking up the other, move the blanket to the side, anything, it might stop, or at least be covered up for a few seconds. It was beginning to get annoying, but he'd never say so.

See, the issue wasn't that he didn't want the attention or didn't enjoy the affection. He simply didn't like his own body enough to think he truly deserved it. In fact, he was quite easily embarrassed by it, sometimes unsure if it was some elaborate prank or if Viktor was trying to tease him. He didn't want to ask that though, because then it might never happen again. Right now, unfortunately, was not a time when such a thing was being charished in secret, fantasized about and dreamt of. No, right now, Yuuri believed he'd overdone it at dinner and was a bit uncomfortable with anything touching his belly, which was, of course, not as big as he himself saw it. But that doesn't matter to him, because he's insecure as all hell.

Viktor shifts in his sleep again. The hand has gone lower. _Uh oh. Now is not the time._ Yuuri manages to free an arm from the basic deathgrip of Viktor's other hand and cautiously removes that one from it's resting place, being extra careful to not wake Viktor up. That man is a light sleeper. Any more pressure in moving that hand and he'd be up immediately. Yuuri does not feel like explaining why he's silently crying after moving his boyfriend's arm off of himself to get more comfortable at this time. Actually, this is something he'll probably never want to discuss with anyone. There are too many things he doesn't talk about with anyone already, why not just go ahead and add to the list? Not like it's anything new.

While he's lucky enough not to have waken him, the other does tuck his face into his neck and press up closer behind him, smiling. Yuuri wonders what sort of dream he's having. If he's in it. What's happening in it if he is. He doubts that he is. He doubts this and then remembers he's still wearing his ring. They both are. They both still have their rings on and it doesn't help, even if it should, and that's sad. He knows it's sad. Maybe they just don't get specific enough when they talk about them. They really haven't talked that much about them to begin with. _Is that a bad thing?_ Yuuri is starting to think so. Maybe he'll say so. Maybe he won't. 

He probably won't. 

They'll get up together in an hour or two and he'll have his shit together, he'll look happy or serious or anything but the emotional wreck that he is. 

Or maybe today is the day Viktor apologises for insults that went a little too far, asks why he looks so tired, pushes the conversation where it's been needing to go for a while now. 

Or maybe today is the day Yuuri puts in an effort and gives hints to make that happen, because he doesn't think either of them are ready to just be blunt about the important things yet. 

Maybe it's not. 

Maybe there's too many "maybe"s floating around in both of their heads right now, full of worry and doubt that's not getting addressed, and it's all downhill from here. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been crossposted to my Wattpad, shaecci. That is also my Reddit and AQW username.


End file.
